Love Of The Elven Kind
by RaniLeto
Summary: Legolas in Lorien before adn during the fellowship. My First LOTR Fic! Please tel me if you like or if i should quit now.


Standard disclaimer. On to the story.  
  
*****  
  
The story begins before the fellowship was formed. In Lothlorien there was a young reckless elf princess. She was no more than 2300 years old. She was nothing like the other elves. She wanted adventure and to see the world. This was not normally done by someone in her position did. Andúnë was her name. She was Galadrial's daughter. She has long wavy blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail and mint green eyes. She has been asked to wear white like her mother but she refuses and always wears black. However she does wear a bit of white. A white sash tied around her waist that holds her black robe closed.  
  
Lady Galadrial came up to her. "Andúnë, stop running around and come. You must sleep now."  
  
"Yes mother." Andúnë ran to her mother and went inside to go to sleep. As her mother was about to leave the room Andúnë asked "Mother? When can I see Middle-Earth?"  
  
"Later." It was all she had said for quite sometime. Galadrial did not want her to go out in Middle-earth. Not now anyway. Strange happenings have been occurring. Galadrial did not want her daughter in danger so she forbid from leaving the woods. "Goodnight my star."  
  
*****  
  
The next day when Andúnë woke up she heard footsteps outside her door. She didn't even have enough time to get out of her night gown when Galadrial, King Thranduil and his youngest son Legolas came in to see her falling out of her bed wearing on the a thin white night gown with her hair and bed messed up. She quickly got up and covered herself with her blanket and turned a bright shade of red. "Maybe we should come back later." King Thranduil and Legolas were herded out of the room to wait for Andúnë.  
  
When she was dressed she came out of the room and cleared her throat. "Mother." She was still bright red. She bowed to the king and Legolas. "Sorry but I just woke up."  
  
"It is all right, Andúnë." The king smiled at her and she smiled back  
  
"Andúnë, Prince Legolas has agreed to give you something to do in your spare time." Galadrial said to her daughter.  
  
"Oh? What?" She had been very bored lately. Legolas smiled and answered.  
  
"Lady Galadrial said you might be interested in hunting lessons." Her eyes went wide like her smile.  
  
"Really? I will learn to hunt? Oh Thank you!" She hugged Legolas and went in her room to get changed as per Galadrial's request.  
  
"She must really want to hunt." Thranduil said. Legolas and Galadrial nodded at the same time.  
  
*****  
  
She had changed her clothes and began her lessons. "Now. First thing is to hold it right." Legolas gave her the bow and arrow. She did not hold them well. When she tried to shoot, the arrow did not make it far. It fell to the ground a few feet in front of her.  
  
"I will never learn this." She said with a disappointed look. Legolas sighed.  
  
"Just give it time. You will get it. I promise you will. Now first thing is you are not holding it right. Here." Legolas stood behind Andúnë and put his arms around her to hold the bow and show her how to hold it. He made a reach for the string of the bow and accidentally grabbed Andúnë instead. He pulled away quickly and started to blush lightly. Andúnë's eyes went slightly wide as she blushed as well. "Sorry." He quickly grabbed the string this time and continued the lesson. Now that she was shown how to hold the bow and arrow she fired and hit the target in the middle.  
  
Andúnë shouted and jumped around laughing happily. Galadrial and Thranduil watched them while they began aim at another target. "They seem to be getting along nicely." Galadrial said quietly. Thranduil nodded.  
  
"Yes. They might soon be very good friends."  
  
Life went on for Andúnë and Galadrial. Legolas came by to give her lessons. Thranduil came to discuss important matters with Galadrial. When Andúnë's lessons were over she was going for a walk in Lothlorien. While going to her favorite tree she stumbled upon Legolas wandering around. "Legolas? What are you doing out here?" Legolas sighed.  
  
"I am just looking around." Andúnë turned to leave but Legolas stopped her. "Andúnë?"  
  
"Yes, Legolas?" They looked at each other for a while until he spoke.  
  
"Andúnë. I will not be coming for lessons tomorrow. I have a meeting in Rivendell I must be at. I want to say good bye." Andúnë smiled at Legolas. He walked closer and brought his lips to hers. This took her by surprise but eventually she returned the kiss. When the kiss broke he gave her a mithril start shaped necklace trimmed in gold and turned and left with his father. That night she did not eat. Nor did she sleep. She only thought about Legolas. She wanted to go with him to Rivendell but her mother would never allow it. Andúnë suddenly got tired. Tired of staying put. Tired of no adventure. She needed action and quickly or she would be sure to go mad.  
  
Andúnë came to a decision. Leave Lothlorien and follow Legolas. And that's what she did. Andúnë got out of her bed and changed to pants and a shirt. She packed her clothes and put on a cape. On her way out Andúnë looked in a mirror. She pulled her hair up in a loose bun on top of her head and used the knife on her belt to cut it at the top of the ribbon holding it up. It fell to between her ears and chin. She left two long locks of hair next to her face long. She did not want those cut. Andúnë grabbed her bow and arrow and left out her door. She slipped quietly away from her room and mounted her horse. As she rode out of the woods she stopped and looked back. She would miss Galadrial and Lothlorien but she would return someday. With that last thought she rode off to find her prince and have the adventure she all ways wanted.  
  
*****  
  
Andúnë came to Rivendell late at night when many elves were in bed. She dismounted her horse and pulled him to the stables. Andúnë looked around scanning the place when a voice came from behind her. "Welcome to Rivendell, Andúnë." It was Lord Elrond. Andúnë bowed to him and spoke in elvish.  
  
"Lord Elrond. It is nice to see you again. Has Legolas, son of Thranduil come?" He nodded and showed her to her room. When she was settled in she left the room to look around the gardens. Whilst walking she spotted Arwen and Estel. She watched Arwen tell how much she loved him and give him her pendent. Andúnë smiled at the thought of Arwen with this ranger, Estel. Andúnë walked some more till she spotted another couple out 'Love is in the air.' She thought as she watched them pull together in a tight hug and a sweet kiss. But while the figures turned she saw their faces in the moonlight. It was Legolas and Arwen's sister Rómen. Andúnë stared at them kiss and wanted to use an arrow on them but decided against it. Andúnë turned and left for her room.  
  
*****  
  
When day came, Andúnë heard a knock on her door and got up to meet the visitor. When she opened the door Arwen smiled at her. "Arwen please come in. How have you been?" Arwen walked in the room and began a chat with Andúnë.  
  
"Andúnë, it has been a long time. What brings you here?" Andúnë sat on her bed, as did Arwen. Andúnë sighed and looked to the window that was over looking Elrond addressing many people. Some dwarfs, some Elves, some men, and a hobbit.  
  
"I am here on personal matters."  
  
"You can not fool me Andúnë. Please tell me why you have come now of all times." Andúnë sighed.  
  
"I have come for adventure and I will not go back to Lothlorien until I get it."  
  
*****  
  
As Andúnë was about to mount her horse Estel and another man came into the stables. "So the princess is gone?" asked the man.  
  
"Yes. Apparently she took off with out leaving a note or anything. Lady Galadrial is worried. I wonder where she would go? I wish I knew Boromir. It is very dangerous out there." Estel was worried about something. She could not tell why, but it seemed frightening to her. As Estel and Boromir left, Andúnë put all her belongings on her horse and jumped on. When she was sure that no one was watching she quickly rode out and into the woods but not far. Andúnë was planning to follow the group Legolas was in.  
  
*****  
  
The fellowship stopped in a forest. Boromir went out to find some wood for the fire. Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, and the hobbits all said he should get some. While he picked up a he heard a snapping sound like a twig. He saw a cloaked figure hide behind a tree. The cloaked figure was Andúnë. She looked behind the tree to her left and did not see Boromir. She felt a tap on her right shoulder and fell on her back giving out a yelp of surprise. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked her putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. Andúnë began to back up into a tree. Boromir asked again.  
  
"I am. Fara. Fara Arei. I am lost please do not hurt me sir." Boromir released his sword and extended his hand to help Andúnë to her feet.  
  
"My name is Boromir. You must have been really lost to be this far away from a city or somewhere to rest." He smiled at her to try and make her relax. Andúnë smiled back.  
  
"I thought I could find my way but when I admitted I was lost, I was too far away from any city." Boromir and Andúnë walked back to where the fellowship was camped. Andúnë was gathering various pieces of wood for Boromir. While they were gathering wood they were talking more about people and places than anything.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn was getting slightly worried. It was almost sunset and Boromir was not back yet. He and Legolas started to prepare to go find him when they saw him and another person come walking towards them. "Boromir! Where were you? Legolas and I were about to come after you. Who is this?"  
  
"This is Fara Arei. She is lost and I invited her for something to eat. She has not eaten in almost two days." Fara bowed her head slightly at Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn? How do we know she is not a spy? We should not trust her." Gimli said pointing his axe at Andúnë. She got a confused look on her face.  
  
"Why might I spy on you sir? I have no reason." She said to Gimli. She turned to look at Gandalf when her necklace started to fall out of her shirt. She quickly tucked it back in and hoped no one noticed the bit of gold that showed. However only one person saw it. Samwise Gamgee. He no longer looked at her suspiciously but confused. 'Why did she try to keep that necklace hidden?' he thought. Andúnë looked at the hobbits while Gimli, Aragorn and Boromir were discussing weather or not to let her stay for a meal.  
  
Merry and Pippin ran up to Andúnë. "Hi my name is Merry. This is Pippin. Why were you out here?" Fara kneeled down to them and smiled sweetly.  
  
"I was going to Rivendell to see Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen. I guess I am not very good with directions." Frodo came up to her and smiled at her.  
  
"You can stay for a meal. Can't she Aragorn?" Aragorn turned to the hobbits around Andúnë and nodded after some thinking. They sat around the fire when they began to quiz Andúnë about thing like where she was and where she was going.  
  
"You know you can take off your hood." Gimli stated. He had gotten to trust this stranger better. She was very kind and smart. She did not make fun of Gimli and the dwarves. Andúnë nodded to Gimli and removed her hood. When she did Gimli stared at the lady he was becoming a good friend with. She was one of the most hated races for the dwarves. She was an elf. "An elf? You are an elf. I was honestly hoping' you were of the race of men."  
  
"Do you not like me now that you know I am an elf?" Gimli shook his head and they continued to talk.  
  
*****  
  
It was late in the night and the fellowship with Andúnë was sitting around the fire. Legolas had fallen asleep, as did the hobbits. But Sam stayed awake. Andúnë got up and felt like a walk to relax her nerves. While she was playing around with a stem with thorns she cut herself a little. When she was out of earshot from the rest of the group, Sam came to her sitting on a log on the ground. "What is wrong, Fara?" Andúnë looked up at Sam and smiled.  
  
"Nothing Master Gamgee. Why do you ask?" Sam shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I don't know. You just looked like something was bothering you." Andúnë and Sam sat in a silence when Sam asked; "May I see it?"  
  
"See what?" She became confused.  
  
"Your necklace. The one you seem to hide." She looked at where the necklace lay hidden. She pulled it out and handed it to Sam to look at. "It is very nice. Where did you get it? If ya don't mind me asking." She held the necklace in her hands holding it at a position she could see it.  
  
"It was a gift. From a very close and dear friend."  
  
"Who?" She did not hesitate to tell Sam about Legolas and her real name. When she was done she made him swear never to even utter it. Sam agreed and both went back to the camp to get some sleep. Andúnë lay down for a while thinking. When she was sure Sam and everyone else was asleep she took off the necklace and crawled over to Legolas and took a good look at his face. Andúnë got up and ran into the woods. She did not go far but to where her horse was and waited for the fellowship to rise and continue.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn nudged members of the band to wake them. Legolas woke up on his own. He looked around the forest not seeing Andúnë anywhere. "I bet she took the ring!" stated Gimli to Aragorn. Frodo looked and the chain and ring were still around his neck.  
  
"She did not take the ring? Then why did she go?" Boromir asked looking around in the forest for Andúnë. Legolas looked at this pillow and his eyes went wide. Aragorn called him to get a move on but Legolas juts started at where his head was.  
  
"Legolas? What is it?" Aragorn, Boromir, and everyone else came to see what had taken the attention of their elf friend. Sam looked over the shoulder of Pippin and knew why Legolas stared.  
  
On his pillow laid a mithril stone shaped like a star with a line of gold around the edges. It was on a golden chain. But more was the stain of red next to and on it. "Legolas? What is it?" Aragorn asked looking between Legolas and the necklace.  
  
"I gave that necklace to Andúnë the last time I saw her. Why is it out here?" Aragorn looked down remembering the conversation with Boromir, in the stables.  
  
"Andúnë? Wasn't she.?" Boromir began to ask Aragorn but stopped when he got an idea of what it might mean.  
  
"What? Wasn't she what?" Aragorn looked at his friend sadly.  
  
"Legolas, Andúnë is missing for Lothlorien. She has not yet been found. Nothing of her has been found since she went missing. Some say she was kidnapped. " Legolas' face went from confusion to sadness. He got up and took the necklace from where it was laying. He walked off not speaking and with an emotionless face.  
  
Sam watched him walk away. He wanted to tell him that Andúnë was all right but he swore he wouldn't. He did not want to see his friend feel so sad.  
  
*****  
  
It had been a while since they began the long walk, and now they sat to rest. Sam looked around and spotted Andúnë hiding behind a tree. She motioned him to be silent and he just nodded. HE got up and began to walk towards the tree. He stood behind it and whispered to Andúnë. "Why don't I tell him? He is very sad, seeing you necklace and what I think is your blood." She shook her head.  
  
"I just wanted to give that back. But I have a bad feeling that something terrible is near and I do not wish it to harm anyone. Go back, Sam. I will be looking around." Andúnë left as quietly as she had been following. Sam walked back to the fellowship and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong Sam?" Frodo asked when he heard the depressed sigh.  
  
"Nothing. It is nothing." Sam looked down and mumbled "I couldn't even tell you if there was." This got a look form Frodo who only heard 'couldn't even tell you' but he shook any thoughts out of his head.  
  
*****  
  
When the fellowship had just came out of Moria, Aragorn looked around as he was looking for something but saw nothing. As they were going by they heard metal strike together and painful grunting. Everyone ran to see what was going on. They drew their swords as two figures came closer. They prepared for a fight but there was all ready some one fighting. Andúnë was struggling against and orc with only a dagger in her hands. They pushed against each other with their blades till Andúnë was almost in the brook. She pushed him with all her might until he fell towards her. She stepped out of his falling and looked to see the fellowship there, staring at her. "So this is where you ran off to?" Aragorn asked still keeping the hobbits back.  
  
Andúnë was about to answer when a group of orcs came towards them. One of them ran at her but she pulled out her bow and shot an arrow in his forehead. The rest of the orc group ran and the battle began. Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Andúnë were fighting while Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo stayed back. Eventually, Sam pulled out his sword and ran to help them. Merry, Pippin, and Frodo did the same. Andúnë just stabbed the orc she was fighting in the neck when she noticed an orc preparing to shoot Merry in the back. She ran and picked up merry with the arrow missing both.  
  
Andúnë fired one of her arrows at the orc and put it out of its misery. When the orcs were on the ground, they made a break for it. But one of the remaining orcs took up a bow and fired an arrow with all its might and hit Andúnë in the lower back before collapsing.  
  
Andúnë cried out and stumbled over. Aragorn and Sam turned to help her but she continued to run. Aragorn called for her stop but she didn't until she realized where she was running. When she figured it out she turned away and began to run back towards the orcs. Boromir grabbed her arm and pulled her along. It soon became hard to pull her along since she fell to the ground.  
  
*****  
  
When Andúnë woke up she was back in Lothlorien. She sat up thinking she dreamed the whole thing but when the pain in her lower back ran through her body he thought that maybe it wasn't. Andúnë stumbled out of bed when her mother Galadrial came in to check on her. "You are awake. Oh Andúnë Where were you? I have been worried." Andúnë looked down and apologized to her mother for making her worry.  
  
Andúnë got dressed and went out to see the woods like she normally did. She saw the fellowship wondering around and went to see them. She greeted Aragorn first. "Andúnë." He slightly bowed to her as she smiled. Andúnë went and greeted the others.  
  
When she found Sam, she asked him all that happened while she was out. "Well, we went into the mines of Moria. And. Gandalf died." Andúnë felt saddened even though she did not know Gandalf very well.  
  
"I am sorry." Sam smiled sadly and said it was okay. Andúnë knew it was not but did not bring the subject back up because it might not be a comfortable subject for Sam.  
  
"He still does not know. I do not think he has thought about it much, Fara. I mean Andúnë. Sorry but I am used to calling you Fara now." Andúnë smiled.  
  
"It is okay, Sam. If you will excuse me please." Andúnë left to find Legolas.  
  
*****  
  
When she found him he was on the same bridge as he was when they first kissed. "Legolas?" He turned and looked at the one he thought was Fara. She was wearing the same white robe and cape when he was introduced properly.  
  
"Andúnë." He said quietly. "Why did you leave?"  
  
"For many reasons. Adventure. Action. Excitement. You." He looked at her when he heard the last reason.  
  
"Me? Why am I a reason?" She walked slowly towards him and smiled.  
  
"I wanted to go with you to Rivendell. I packed my things and left the night you did. But when I got there I saw something I did not like. You and Rómen kissing. I ran back to the room Lord Elrond let me rest in." Legolas came closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Andúnë. I know what you must be thinking but that is not true. I do not love Rómen. I love you. She is like a sister and nothing more." Andúnë lowered her head as Legolas pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I love you too." When Legolas heard that he looked down at her and pulled her into a long kiss. They stayed that way for a while before breaking the kiss and go wondering off talking about how Legolas alone would leave since he has a duty to the rest of the fellowship. Andúnë did not argue with him in saying she will stay there where it is safe.  
  
*****  
  
"It is a nice thought that they are together. I am glad she told him."  
  
"So am I Sam. He really does care for her." Sam and Aragorn left to join the others and let Legolas and Andúnë be together.  
  
*****  
  
When day came the fellowship left Lothlorien. Andúnë watched from far behind the woods so she was seen by anyone but Legolas spotted her before they were out of sight. She smiled and waved. He would have waved but he was rowing so he just smiled and was gone. 


End file.
